


Surprise!

by Jappa13



Series: Frerard For Everyone! [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blindfolds, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Puppies, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank didn't know if he should be worried or excited.<br/>Because being blindfolded could lead to two different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read by itself or along with Just Sleep.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Frank didn't know if he should be worried or excited. Because being blindfolded could lead to two different things:

1\. Being stabbed and left in an alley to die

or

2\. Having really hot kinky sex with his boyfriend.

However Gerard just helped him get into the passenger seat of their car and is driving him to fuck knows where. So Frank thinks that he's going to be murdered or Gerard's got something else planned.

Hopefully it's something else. Frank still values his life.

The car slows to a stop and Gerard puts it into park. Frank's sitting on the edge of his seat as he listens yogis boyfriend unbuckle his seatbelt, open his door then close it and then open Franks.

"Almost there." Gerard mumbled as he helped Frank get out of the car and start walking him to his surprise.

"Okay and... Here we are!" Gerard untied the blindfold and frank blinked as he looked around.

A smile spread across his face. "Can I choose a puppy?" He asked Gerard, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Gerard nodded. "That is why we're here."

Frank pulled Gerard in for a big hug. "Thank you!"

An hour later and plenty of cooing and cuddling puppies, Frank had decided.

Gerard sighed as he glanced over to Frank cuddling the puppy in the passenger seat. "You just has to choose the strangest looking dog there is." his voice had a hint of amusement in them and Frank turned to give his boyfriend a large grin.

"Just look at her though! She's so cute!" he gushed.

She was very cute with her mismatched eyes and patches of dark brown and black in her golden fur.

"What are you going to call her?" Gerard asked once they'd arrived home.

Frank placed her on the ground and watched as she walked around the room, checking everything out. "I want to name her Mama, an unusual name for an unusual puppy."

Frank then wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Please let me know what you think!  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
